1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for inserting a pillow into a pillowcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the traditional method of inserting a pillow into a pillowcase, an individual will typically first hold an end of the pillow between their chin and chest, partially insert the other end of the pillow into the pillowcase and then shake the pillowcase and otherwise physically manipulate the pillow into the pillowcase. This causes the pillow to advance in a piecemeal fashion into the pillowcase. While this method is effective, it is cumbersome and time consuming, particularly for thick and long pillows such as those now typically used in hotels. Moreover, this method may be difficult for an individual with a disability or illness, such as arthritis, for example, and is particularly cumbersome in the occupational context, such as for hotel or hospital workers who replace pillowcases many times each day and could experience repetitive joint stress.
One known method for inserting a pillow into a pillowcase involves the use of a pillow insertion device formed as a resilient, relatively thin sheet of material that is bent into a generally U-shape prior to being inserted into the pillowcase. The device holds the pillowcase open and creates a three-dimensional cavity through which a pillow can be inserted. The device is made of a material such as plastic and is normally flat, such that, when the device is bent, the material is under stress. This material stress allows the pillowcase to be held open by the device when the device is bent into a U-shape and inserted into the pillowcase. However, the initial step of both bending the device into a U-shape and inserting the device into the pillowcase can be somewhat difficult, particularly for a single user, in view of the material stress whereby the device tends to revert to its flat shape. Then, when the pillow is inserted into the cavity formed by the device, the user must still shove, rearrange, and stuff the pillow inside the cavity and pillowcase, and it can be difficult to properly align the corners of the pillow with those of the pillowcase such that, after the final step of removing the device from the pillowcase, the pillow may be misaligned or improperly positioned within the pillowcase.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for inserting a pillow into a pillowcase that is an improvement over the foregoing.